Harry Potter and the Clone Wars
by Leaf Head
Summary: Above all they honoured Harry Potter, the sixteen year old wizard who killed Voldemort and put an end to the age of darkness, the wizard whose body was never found. The wizard who, in an instant, had been transported to a galaxy far, far away.
1. Part I

**Harry Potter and the Clone Wars**

**A Star Wars/Harry Potter Crossover by Leaf Head**

**Warnings: Character Death, Violence, Mild Language.**

**A/N: Fear the Leaf!**

---

Prologue: The Battle

---

_Sirius Orion Black_

_Death Room, Department of Mysteries_

_Bellatrix Lestrange_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Severus Snape_

_Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody_

_Kings Cross Station, London_

_Voldemort_

_Remus Lupin_

_Kings Cross Station, London_

_Rodolphus Lestrange_

_Nymphadora Tonks_

_Kings Cross Station, London_

_Antonin Dolohov_

_William Weasley_

_Kings Cross Station_

_Bellatrix Lestrange_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Kings Cross Station_

_Voldemort_

_Fred and George Weasley_

_The Burrow_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Charles Weasley_

_The Burrow_

_Antonin Dolohov_

_Arthur and Molly Weasley_

_The Burrow_

_Antonin Dolohov, Lucius Malfoy_

_Ronald Billius Weasley_

_The Burrow_

_Lucius Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Senior, Gregory Goyle, Senior_

_Died protecting Hermione Jane Granger_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

_The Burrow_

_Lucius Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Senior, Gregory Goyle, Senior_

_Rubeus Hagrid_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Severus Snape_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Voldemort_

_Ginerva Molly Weasley_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Voldemort_

_Died protecting Harry Potter_

Memories of his friends deaths flashed through Harry's head. Their screams of terror, cries of pain, and bellows of rage filled his mind as he strode through the ruins of Hogwarts. Piles of rubble and broken glass were everywhere, cluttering the once-pristine corridors. Harry came to the Great Hall, rage growing by the second, every second he remained in the broken shell that used to be the greatest school of magic in all of Britain. His lightning-bolt scar was throbbing rhythmically.

Harry pushed back the burned piece of wood that was once one of the oak doors of the entrance, stepping inside. "I know you're here, Tom. Come out!" he said loudly, hate beginning to boil in his veins.

"Well, well, it seems that you've grown up, Potter. No longer are you the defenseless boy who needs sacrifices to survive. Oh wait, I'm wrong. How shocking." Voldemort said maliciously, smirk evident in his voice.

Harry started towards him, but stopped and let out a bitter laugh, more at himself then anyone. "I know what you're trying to do, Tom. You're trying to get me angry, so that I'll be distracted when you attack. It won't work. Not anymore." Harry said quietly, but somehow his voice still echoed clearly throughout the room. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Harry felt the blinding anger slowly fade, and he was calm. All that was left was the raw power pulsing gently inside his body, telling him that yes, he was ready for this duel.

Harry stepped forward and the two greatest wizards of their time bowed to each other, drawing their wands simultaneously. And then.. the the battle of ages began.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ They cried in unison. Harry was blasted back by Voldemort's spell, his wand flying out of Harry's hand and falling to the ground with a clatter some fifty feet away. Voldemort was hit as well, his wand landed next to Harry. They both scrambled over themselves, seizing opponent's wand.

"I've got your wand, Potter!" Voldemort cried triumphantly.

"And I yours." responded Harry, who simply grinned in return.

Voldemort scowled. Once again, they screamed, _"Expelliarmus!"_ After a moment of confusion, they picked themselves (and their wands) up again. Voldemort sneered. "Quite a 'compassionate' move Potter, to get both wands! Very Gryffindor-like!" he cried.

Harry looked back calmly, more stating then asking, "Were you not trying to do the same?"

Voldemort shrugged. "It's in my nature, though, while you.. _EXPELLIARMUS!"_ He caught Harry off guard, the jet of red light hurling the young prodigy into the wall. Voldemort smirked as he casually strode over and picked up Harry's wand, quickly snapping it in two between his long, spider-like fingers.

"Oh, no!" Harry whispered.

"Oh, yes." Voldemort snickered, raising his wand. Harry did his best to get up, but before he was standing, Voldemort shouted out, _"Plenus Subsisto!!"_ Harry's body froze in place. He couldn't move, save for struggled breathing. Voldemort's smile grew. "Oh, Potter, you have no idea how long I've waited to do this, how many long, painful years I've waited to enact my revenge."

Harry's eyes screamed, 'What are you going to do to me?'

Voldemort sighed happily, savouring the moment. "I may have had to sacrifice all my followers, but it was worth it, it was all worth it to be here, finally. Of course, even though your wretched friends gave us a few new scars-"

Harry roared with laughter inwardly, remembering with mixed delight and sorrow when Ginny had given Voldemort a taste of her infamous Bat-Bogey Hex. He relished the proud moment Neville had avenged his parents by taking out both Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. The wonderful memories washed over him for a second, then Voldemort interrupted his train of thought.

"-they've been repaid in kind. And now, for your fate Mr. Potter. Do you happen to remember a little incident about fifteen years ago when you ripped me from my body? Yes, I thought you would. Do you want to know what it felt like?"

Harry, unable to move or speak, simply stared at his foe, waiting, and watching. He was beyond fear, now, and had been since the end of his sixth year.

Voldemort smiled coldly. "I'll take that as a yes. _Ingero Poena!"_ Black light streamed from the end of his wand. Harry sensed the extreme threat it carried and struggled against the binding curse, but couldn't get away. The light reached out and grabbed him, taking effect instantly.

Staggering, twisting pain surged through Harry, through to his bones. He cried out mentally, but couldn't move! The pain seared, growing more intense every second. Harry yelled and cried and screamed in his mind, but still it persisted. What cruel God could allow this pain to con-

And just as suddenly, it ended. A loud ringing noise sounded in Harry's ears. He lay there, panting on the cold hard ground of Hogwarts, struggling to catch his breath.

"Now, think back about five years to when you tore me from Quirrel.." And so it went, Tom 'punishing' him for everything Harry had ever done to him, and more. The spell had long since worn off, but Harry still could not move. This time, it was from pure exhaustion. His painful cries were audible now, but that only seemed to excite Voldemort. Harry's robes were damp with sweat, his throat hoarse from yelling. His body throbbed even when the terrible curse was not in effect; Harry's entire world was pain.

But finally, his torture ceased. Voldemort flicked his wand upwards casually and Harry was abruptly dragged to his feet by a massive, unseen hand.

"And now, dear Harry, you will die." The phrase was simple and condemning. The Dark Lord slowly walked up to the boy, triumph written on his face.

But when he neared, Voldemort received the shock of his life. Harry was shaking. At first, Voldemort thought it to be from fear, but upon closer examination, he discovered that Harry was laughing. It was a hearty, warm laugh so out of place it shook Voldemort, shook him to his core.

What was more shocking was the tendrils of magic reaching from the boy. It was pure, untamed magic, the like of which had not been seen for more then fifty years. It flowed freely through his veins and through every fiber of Harry's being. Harry had surrendered his will to that of the inner voice, the voice that calmed him and guided him, the voice that told him he would not survive this, but neither would Voldemort.

Harry's eyes changed from their normal dark emerald to a different colour. They were now a frosty light green, like the palest of jade. His tanned skin grew lighter, as it was when he was still young, still innocent. Still unmarked by this embodiment of evil. Harry felt the magic changing him on the inside as well, altering him in ways he couldn't even begin to comprehend.

As all this happened, he could feel Voldemort backing away slowly, feel anger and fear begin to rise in him. Harry sensed the man raising his wand and yelling, _"Proprius Evanui!"_ But as disturbed as Voldemort was, he couldn't aim straight. It took several tries, wherein he hit the floor in front of Harry and the wall behind him. What appeared to be silvery-grey pools of liquid appeared where the spells had struck, their surfaces dancing with unseen movement. Finally, Voldemort finally regained his composure.

By then, Harry was ready. He thrust a hand forward, feeling the magic in his limb pushing the air, strengthening his push, making a ripple of wind that sent Voldemort sprawling.

Voldemort raised the wand again, calling vainly, _"Incedere!"_ several times in a row. The cutting spell opened wounds in Harry's neck, arms, and torso that bled heavily, but he didn't mind. All that mattered was the voice now, listening to it and obeying.

The voice whispered to him gently and told him how to destroy Voldemort. Harry nodded in silent submission, and closed his eyes, focusing and feeling the magic flow through him. He beckoned to Voldemort, and the force behind his unspoken command brought the Dark Lord hurtling through the air towards him. Voldemort hovered in front of Harry, scared witless. Harry smiled and rested his bleeding hands on the mans shoulders.

The mere touch of Harry when he was in such a divine state, such a moment of power, caused a ripple through Voldemort's body. He screamed in shock, feeling his strength being stripped away from him until he lay the shattered shell of Tom Riddle. And slowly, Tom Riddle's body tore itself apart, unable to take the touch of such a pure force, the raw, untamed power of magic.

Harry Potter sat down in the middle of the remains of Tom's failed spell, the metallic pool of liquid on the ground. He smiled peacefully, almost absentmindedly, as the walls of Hogwarts began to crack and crumble, bringing the old castle down upon itself.

But Harry didn't care. He'd made peace with himself, avenged his parents, and was going to see his true love again. Harry lay back in the pool, exhausted from the battle and loss of blood. He didn't even notice when he began to sink into the pool. A large chunk of the enchanted roof of the Great Hall crumbled and began to fall onto the spot where Harry lay, threatening to crush him with the projected image of the clear blue sky.

But by the time it crashed to the ground, Harry was no longer there.

For years and years, wizards and witches across Britain would celebrate the day the Dark Lord Voldemort was defeated. But at the same time, they would mourn for those who died to make the world a better place, a safer place, for the generations to come. These names were honoured and eventually became sacred. But above all others, they honoured Harry Potter, the sixteen year old wizard who killed Voldemort and put an end to the age of darkness, the wizard whose body was never found.

The wizard who, in an instant, had been transported to a galaxy far, far away.

--

End Prologue

--

**A/N: If you're interested, I did make those spells up off the top of my head, but not the names. Review if you wish me to explain what they mean! Constructive Criticism is much appreciated.**

**I'll try to update swiftly, but I have many things to do in life, so if I don't update before next week, gomen ne!**


	2. Part II

**Harry Potter and the Clone Wars**

**A Star Wars/Harry Potter Crossover by Leaf Head**

**Warnings: Character Death, Violence, Mild Language.**

**A/N: My first review was disgruntling, not to mention silly and pointless. (No, Mick, it's not you.) You know who you are, and it's on your head whether or not you'll review like that again. To the other reviewers, THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guys and gals are the best inspiration for writing. D**

---

Chapter One: The Discovery

---

Coruscant was a large, bustling planet which served as the galaxies capital. The entire planet was one city. It had a reputation of being an untouchable megalopolis that refused to sleep. The planet was home to many important buildings, such as the Galactic Senate and the Jedi Temple. The Jedi Temple was removed from the busy city surrounding it. Its five spires towered high above the surrounding city, boldly showing the power of the Jedi. Inside one of the outer spires, the Jedi High Council was currently in session. They had been called together to discuss the recent matters of some minor scuffles on a planet called Ansion. It wasn't much, really, but several of the Jedi Masters believed that if left unchecked, they could lead to much more serious border disputes. However, the discussion wasn't going well, as some of the council members kept getting distracted.

Mace Windu, a tall, dark-skinned Jedi Master from Haruun Kal, stood up. "We are not going to get far if we can't stick to the subject. The fact is, there very well could be something brewing on Ansion, and there very well could not. We need more time to discover what is going on out there."

This comment stirred dissent within the Council, but they reluctantly agreed, all save for Ki-Adi-Mundi, a tall Cerean man with an enlarged, conical cranium. He, too, stood, and began to respond angrily, when a loud noise from above stopped the discussion entirely. A large circle, about two feet in diameter, seemingly filled with a silvery-grey metallic liquid, had suddenly appeared in the center of the chamber's ceiling.

All twelve pairs of eyes raised to the roof. Everyone present knew they were in the top floor of this spire, and they sensed danger coming from the circle. Suddenly, it widened to a diameter of one meter, and things began to change. The Jedi Masters could sense two presences on the other side of the circle, one focused, calm, and flowing with the Force. The other was dimmed, livid, and using the Dark Side of the Force in leaps and bounds. They could feel each presences power, their attacks, and intents. From what they could sense, the first being was being slowly beaten down.

When he first sensed the dark being, Mace drew and ignited his lightsaber, it's purple blade giving off a gentle hum. The other Masters, spurred on by Mace's example, drew their lightsabers also. They felt the battle going on above, and were startled by the first being's control of the Force, even more so at how it was being used. Every person in the room, humanoid or no, was genuinely concerned over this fight.

Suddenly, the dark being's presence faded and disappeared, causing the Jedi Masters as a group to sigh in relief. And now to address the situation of the light being, who was.. sliding through the roof?!

A young boy, appearing to be in his teenage years, fell through the circle and landed in the center of the Jedi Council's chambers. The boy was cloaked in long black robes that were torn heavily, exposing wicked-looking gashes to the open air. He had mussed-up black hair and a pale complexion, but that might have been from the amount of blood spilling from his wounds.

But for all the pain the boy should have been in, he looked utterly relaxed. His breath was ragged, yet his face was peaceful. A single word fell from his lips, "Ginny.."

"I'll take him to the Medical Center." Mace said, concern tinged on his smooth voice. He deactivated his lightsaber and returned it to his belt, then gently lifted the boy and exited the chambers, his strides quickened by the hope of saving the life of this young human.

---

Mace stared through the glass divider between operating room and waiting room. He watched as the Jedi healers, assisted by the most capable of droids, carefully closed the boy's wounds and scrapes. When they were finished, one of the smaller droids hovered over the patient and scanned his face several times. It beeped angrily and flew over to the overseer of the boy's treatment, a blue-skinned Twi'lek named Alk Valonnes. The Jedi healer nodded and frowned, apparently conversing with the droid.

After a minute or two, Alk joined Mace in the waiting room, a semi-serious expression on her azure face.

"How is he? Have you gotten any information from the scan?" Mace asked, his deep, booming voice seeming out of place in the waiting room.

Alk sighed, gripping her left arm with her right, a sure sign of her discomfort. "The boy is fine. As you requested, we took a midichlorian count from the first blood sample we took. After analyzing it, we've discovered that his midichlorians are more then double of an average Jedi. His midichlorian count is just shy of 25,000." Alk said, almost disbelieving her own words.

Mace raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Alk nodded. "I know what you're thinking, Master Jedi. It should be impossible, but the facts are all straight. And if our records are correct, no Jedi, save Anakin Skywalker, has ever had a midichlorian count in the twenty-thousands." She finished quietly.

Mace was silent for a minute. If this were true, then this new boy was to be questioned thoroughly. This was a shocking discovery. "I will report this to the Jedi Council. One last thing. What is the boy's name?"

"What?"

"His name. Surely the scan you took matched his face to one in the records. After all, such a skilled padawan would surely have had his name entered into the records, would he not?"

Alk hesitated. "Master Windu, about that.. He doesn't appear any of the records. It's as if he never existed. He has not yet awoken, and I do not feel it wise to rouse him now."

Mace looked up, eyebrow arched higher. "This is indeed disturbing news. Place the boy in one of the guest chambers, and inform me when he wakes. I wish to be the one to speak to him first."

"Yes, Master Windu. If you wish, I can give you a copy of the report the droids have made on the boy." Alk offered.

"That would be most helpful."

Alk bowed and exited the room, leaving Mace alone with his thoughts. He paced the room for a bit, thinking about what would become of the boy, what had become of his family, and how he would deal with him, the boy having strength greater then that of a Jedi Master.

Mace didn't know how long he stood there. It was a quiet place, though, and slowly Mace stopped his pondering and began meditating. His meditation was interrupted, however, when two familiar faces entered the Medical Center. Obi-Wan Kenobi and his young padawan, Anakin Skywalker, walked in slowly. At least, Obi-Wan walked. Anakin was limping rather severely, favouring his left leg. Obi-Wan kept cautioning Anakin to 'slow down, you don't want to make it worse'.

Another Medical Jedi came out to meet the pair, this time a male. He first handed Mace a datapad, then led Anakin into a separate room, motioning for Obi-Wan to stay where he was.

Mace nodded his thanks, then leaned against the wall and began to read. According to the pad, the boy was in his teenage years. The pad confirmed him human, as well as shed some light on various matters of height, weight, body muscle content, and distinguishing features. One such feature was a lightning-bolt shaped scar on the boy's forehead. Staring at his profile, Mace frowned and traced the scar with his finger.

Obi-Wan stared at the closed door behind which was his padawan, and half-chuckled. "We were practicing some new lightsaber techniques and Anakin thought he'd mastered it. He took a lunge and tripped over one of the younglings. Went right over on his ankle." He smiled at the Jedi Master, blue-green eyes sparkling with amusement.

The edge of Mace's lip barely turned up, but then again, the somber Jedi was not prone to sudden fits of laughter. His eyes flashed over the pad, drinking it all in.

Obi-Wan sighed inwardly. He always felt somewhat nervous around the Council members. They made him feel like a bumbling little boy instead of a highly trained Jedi Knight he truly was. And in an effort to remain casual, yet respectful, Obi-Wan asked, "So, what brings you here, Master Windu?"

Mace lowered the pad a bit and returned to the part containing Harry's profile. "This boy. He appeared out of nowhere, badly wounded. I brought him here to get healed, and at the same time, find more information about him. But he has not yet woken up, and only time will tell what will become of him."

Obi-Wan examined the photo, while at the same time mulling over the information. _He's so young.. But not out-of-the-ordinary._ Obi-Wan thought, his brow furrowing lightly. One feature about him stood out, though. "That's a very interesting scar. I wonder where he got it from. It looks too precise for most blades I'm familiar with."

They two Jedi shared a look of curiosity and concern before Mace made his exit, saying he had other business to attend to.

---

Many Hours Later..

---

Harry groaned as he began to regain consciousness. He watched a dim light filter through his eyelids for a minute, then stood up and stretched. This was a mistake. Harry winced as he drew his arms close to his shirtless chest. He examined himself and saw several long, angry scars on his sides and all down his arms. "What in hell.." Harry wondered aloud, then stopped. Memories overwhelmed him like a flood, memories of the battle and the aftermath. Confused, Harry pinched himself hard on the arm. "Ouch. Well, I'm not dead and I'm not dreaming. So.. where am I?" Harry murmured to himself, standing up and walking over to a window and drew the shades.

Whatever Harry expected, it was not this. Outside was a line of skyscrapers and futuristic towers stretching far beyond the darkening horizon. Flying cars swarmed the city like insects, always in a hurry, never noticing the person in the car next to them. Aliens, monsters, creatures Harry never could have imagined in his wildest dreams -or nightmares- inhabited these cars, yelling angrily at each other. Harry was floored (not literally, fortunately for his bruises).

Harry stepped backwards and fell onto the bed. "Harry Potter, what have you gotten yourself into now?" he asked himself as he stared at the ceiling.

After a minute or two, Harry stood up again. This time, he began to notice the futuristic parts of the rooms, such as the knobless doors which Harry was sure would open if he walked up to them (Dudley had gone through a phase in which he was obsessed with Sci-Fi), and the smooth, unreal curves the surfaces held. Harry marveled at the technology and slowly turned, drinking the entire scene in. He sighed softly. "I don't think I'm in Hogwarts anymore.." he muttered, shaking his head.

Spying some proper clothes laying across a comfortable looking bench, Harry began to realize how cold he was getting. He was clothed only in a thin pair of white pants, which he quickly discarded in exchange for a proper pair of boxers. Over that, he put on a pair of beige pants made of some unidentifiable material. It was warm, though, and that was what Harry cared about. There was another garment there, what appeared to be a beige tunic. Harry put it on, knowing something of how to wear such clothes. When he finished, he turned and looked at himself in a nearby mirror.

It was a very odd set of clothes, but if this was how they dressed in the future...

The future. That stopped him. Harry sat down quite suddenly, leaning against the wall. He rested his head in his hands, trying again to comprehend this new truth. "My God... I'm never going to see England again.." He had asked no one, but strangely heard a voice sound in reply.

"At the risk of interrupting your conversation, where is England?" Harry looked up and saw a tall, black man wearing brown robes in the doorway.

He stood up suddenly and smiled widely. "Kingsley? Kingsley Shacklebolt, is that you? Oh God, I'm so glad! I just woke up in this strange place about five minutes ago and looked out the window. Where are we now? I'm certain this isn't anywhere near Hogwarts, England, or even Europe for that matter. What year is it, even? I can't imagine this being the 21st century. How long was I asleep for? What happened after I got rid of Voldemort? Are the rest of the Death Eaters dead? I hope so, because after Voldemort died they would have no reason to keep going but murderous rampages, and the death toll is high enough already-" Harry asked, stepping forward. _An Order member! My luck must be changing! _Harry thought excitedly.

Mace interrupted Harry and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but you're mistaken. I am Mace Windu of the Jedi High Council." He stepped into the room and the doors slid shut behind him.

Harry stopped, his smile sliding off. "Oh..." he said, then shut up. There was an awkward silence for a moment. He sighed inaudibly, then looked up. Harry reluctantly gave the man a half-smile. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He walked over to the man (Mace, was it?) and shook his hand. "Err, if you don't mind me asking, where are we?"

Mace raised an eyebrow. "This is one of the guest chambers of the Jedi Temple on the planet Coruscant."

_There's that word again.. _"What's a Jedi?"

Mace stepped back, alarmed. "You honestly don't know what a Jedi is?" He began to pace about, frowning deeply. "I don't understand... I sensed you channeling such a large amount of the Force that the other Council Members were jealous"

Harry looked up. "What do you mean? I was using a lot of m- err... power, but I don't know what you mean by 'Force'."

For a minute, wizard and Jedi studied one other curiously, each taking in everything physical about the other.

Mace launched into an explanation of the Force, its powers, and those that controlled it. He briefly described the history of the Jedi, their scuffles with the Sith, and then the all-out war that marked the formation of the Republic. However, when he came to recent details, such as the murder of Qui-Gon Jinn, he found himself beginning to get angry again, as he always did when those memories resurfaced.

_Relax. Don't let your emotions get the best of you. _Mace sighed and folded his arms across his chest. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind, noting the slowing of his breath. The Jedi Master reached out with his senses and began to examine the boy's mind.

What happened next was supposed to be routine- see a few memories, note the motives and techniques, but it turned out to be so much more. Mace was hit with a barrage of memories. He was overwhelmed temporarily, but managed to keep his cool and survey the memories cautiously. What he saw was astounding. This Potter boy, his homeworld was one where Force-sensitive people grew up in abundance. They were taught in various academies how to use their powers, but only by channeling through pieces of wood. What these people could do was amazing; they could lift objects, heal, intimidate, force others to do their bidding, create objects out of thin air, and even kill with the slightest flick of the stick.

And yet, there was war among them. Mace could feel there was more to the story, much more. He dove deeper into the Potter boy's mind and began to discover more things, both wonderful and horrible, about his past. The more he saw, the less he understood. But after a while, the pieces of the puzzle began to come together. After reliving the past five years of Harry Potter's life in less than two minutes, Mace felt sympathetic to the boy, and intrigued at the same time. This boy was very powerful and was completely dedicated to using his power to support the Light Side of the Force. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation of what would come soon.

Mace returned his attention to reality to find Harry staring absently out the window. "I'll send someone to escort to you to the Council tomorrow morning at 8:00. We have many things to discuss." He walked to the door and stopped as they slid open, turning back to Harry. "Try to get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day- for all of us." With that he left, cloak flowing out behind him like a long, brown cape.

"It seems my adventure is not over yet.." Harry muttered, sighing.

**A/N: Once again, thank you to my reviewers! Thanks for your tip, Meresger. I fixed the chapter, so it's better now. To everyone else: Read and review! Constructive criticism is much appreciated.**

**And now, sleep time.**


	3. Part III

**Harry Potter and the Clone Wars**

**A Star Wars/Harry Potter Crossover by Leaf Head**

**Warnings: Character Death, Violence, Mild Language.**

**A/N: I have a beta-reader now! Mind you, he has four legs and is furry, but pay that no attention! Please welcome to the cast: My dog Jake!**

**Jake: Woof.**

**Right you are, Jakey, let's go ahead and start Chapter Two!**

---

Chapter Two: The Council

---

She was there. Standing in front of him, so close he could smell the white rose that rested in her vibrant red hair. "Ginny.." Harry murmured, reaching out a hand and gently brushing a stray lock from her face.

The girl turned swiftly and smiled, a charming grin that only she possessed. Only she held his heart in her hands, only she was capable of causing him to feel these things. Harry's heart fluttered at the sight of her. She looked like angel come down from the heavens above. Ginny wore a long, white gown that reached to her feet and trailed along behind her. It was made of a flowing material that shimmered with her every movement. Her hair was done up in an elegant knot, the rose softly contrasting with her own shade. A few rebellious strands had sneaked out of the knot and were framing her face like a portrait.

Her chest began to rise and fall faster when she saw her love. "Harry.." she said, voice like a soothing balm to Harry's wounded heart.

Suddenly, strong hands took hold of Harry from behind. He was thrown to the ground roughly, while two more men drew up behind Ginny. She cried out in alarm as the mysterious men's hands began to grab at her, reaching, reaching...

She screamed and began to run, shouting, "Harry! Harry! Help me!" Terror struck her young face, fear gripping her heart with its icy cold hands. The unseen adversaries chuckled from the darkness and brandished knives, their silver blades shining wickedly in the dim light. Ginny ran like the wind, but the men were faster then she. They held her down and raised their terrible knives.

Harry struggled ferociously, but was unable to get free. He roared with anger and frustration, but his cries were not heard. It was as if he were a ghost to them now, only able to watch, not act. "Ginny! Run!"

Ginny screamed and tore at her captors, fighting tooth and nail to get free. All the while she screamed, "Harry! Help me! Please, help! Harry!" But Harry didn't- couldn't- come. The men laughed loudly and plunged their blades deep into her pale skin, again and again. Rivulets of blood ran down her arms and legs, staining her lovely dress. The blood seeped into the fabric and began to spread. More wounds were opened by the laughing men. And then... Ginny began to stop screaming. She sank to the ground, sobbing, and slowly died. The men let go their hold and Ginny's body fell back.

Suddenly, Harry was released. He fell over and scrambled to his feet, dashing to his love's side. Her lifeless body lay like a shattered porcelain doll, beautiful even in death. The dress was red with her blood, as was the ground around her. Her face was now sickly white, eyes glazed over and staring into the abyss. Twin streams of blood ran from her mouth.

Harry sank to his knees, grasping for his love's hand. "Oh, Ginny! Ginny!" he cried, unaware of the hot tears streaming down his cheeks. "Stay with me! Don't leave me here!" But there was no reply. Harry bowed his head over her hand, body wracked with sobs.

And suddenly, Harry stood up. He looked into the shadows where the chuckling men lay waiting and glared at them, growling a single word. "Run."

The chase began, with the hunters becoming the hunted. Harry ran after the men, attacking them with everything he had, and finally cornered one in a dark alleyway. He walked up to the man that had finished Ginny and tore off the mask that protected his identity. "Let's see who you really are!" Harry roared, and looked at the man fully.

Then Harry stepped back, staring directly into the eyes of... himself. Harry stumbled backwards and fell back, whispering, "No, no!" He looked at his hands, only to find them soaked in blood... Ginny's blood. The other Harry walked closer, smirking. "Yes." he said, and dozens more Harrys stepped from the shadows, holding knives and other blood-stained weapons out. Harry looked down, into a pool of water, and stared at his reflection. It grinned wickedly back at him. Harry flung back his head and screamed to the heavens, "No!!!"

---

Harry sat up, gasping for breath. He was soaked in cold sweat. He stumbled off the bed and fell to the floor, then suddenly realized the truth. "It was a dream... just a dream."

He ran a hand through his drenched hair and sighed. _But was it? You know that if it hadn't been for you, Ginny would still be alive. You may not have killed her, but you might as well have._ A little voice in Harry's head whispered maliciously. "Shut up!" Harry snapped at it aloud, fumbling for a light switch. He found it and flicked it on, then blinked as his eyes adjusted to the sudden change.

He looked about and found what he needed, a bathroom. Grabbing a convieniant towel off the counter, Harry stepped into the shower stall. As soon as he walked in, water began to flow. It was hot, boiling hot. Harry winced and tried to protect himself, wishing desperately it was cold. And as if by magic, it changed. Freezing cold water began to rain down. Harry muffled a yelp, then realized the water temperature was thought-controlled. After a minute of experimenting, Harry got the water to a comfortable temperature. He stood there and sighed, letting the pounding water massage his aching muscles. Harry suddenly looked down at himself, at the scars left by Voldemort's curses, and was overwhelmed with guilt. The voice in is head whispered softly, hatefully, _You deserved them.. After all, you killed everyone close to you._

Shaking his head furiously, Harry stepped out of the shower. The water cut off instantly, not that he noticed. He toweled himself off quickly, mentally arguing with the sneering voice in his head. Spying a fresh change of clothes on the same bench as yesterday and dressing, Harry mused silently that whoever cleaned the rooms worked better, harder, and faster then the house-elves of Hogwarts.

That brought back more unwanted memories and the jeers of the voice. Harry winced and murmured, "I need to clear my head." He looked out the window and saw that the horizon was just barely beginning to lighten. He knew he wasn't going to get back to sleep, so instead he headed out the sliding doors.

Into the large, vacant hallway Harry walked. His footsteps were muffled by a thick, royal blue carpet that covered the center of the hallway. Harry looked about and made mental notes of everything around him as he walked because after all, he didn't want to get lost. However, after an hour or so of wandering, he finally admitted he was lost. He sighed. "Great work, Harry. Brilliant, really." he mumbled.

He was in a large, open room at the top of a staircase. There were two large statues at the foot of the stairs, and beyond them was an empty space that could easily have fitted the Dursley's entire house inside. The royal blue carpeting extended down the stairs and out of the room, presumably to another hallway that looked exactly like the one before. Harry sat down in the middle of the stairway and put his head in his hands.

Suddenly, a loud cry of, "Coming through!" interrupted Harry's train of thought. And before he knew it, he was falling down the stairs, landing on his back, elbow, and shoulder in quick succession. Harry came to rest on his bottom at the foot of the stairs. That wasn't the half of it. A strange boy was sprawled on top of him, having fallen with him. The boy moaned and stood up, rubbing his head.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and-" the boy exclaimed anxiously, reaching a hand out to help Harry up.

"It's okay. Thanks." Harry interrupted quietly, struggling to his feet. He looked at the person who'd ran into him. It was a tall lanky boy that looked to be about his age. He had big feet and hands, like a puppy who hadn't grown into his paws yet. He looked startlingly like Ron. His nose was slightly shorter then Ron's, but his eyes were the same pale blue colour. His face was barely freckled, but the marks were still there. If it wasn't for the hair, this boy and Ron could have been brothers. His hair was dirty blonde and was cut quite short, except for a long, thin braid that hung down the right side of his neck. Harry felt a pang of sorrow at their likeness and managed a weak smile.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker, by the way." The boy said, returning a stronger smile.

Harry nodded and shook Anakin's hand. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you, Harry. So, what are you doing up so early?" Anakin asked, slightly confused by the things Harry had done to his hand. It might have been some greeting ritual he was unaware of, but that was fairly doubtful.

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I... err... went for a walk and... err.. got lost. And it's not that early. It's only.." Harry checked his watch and inwardly moaned. "7:45."

To Harry's surprise, Anakin let out a groan that rivaled the one he wanted to let loose. "This is just perfect! I'm supposed to escort someone to the Council at eight o'clock, and I have no idea where their room is!"

Harry smiled, thanking Fate for its help. "It seems this is our lucky day. I'm the person you're supposed to be escorting."

Anakin looked up. "Really? That's great! Come on, I know a short cut that can get us there on time!" He beckoned Harry to follow him and began to run. Sighing in defeat, Harry began to run after him, his sore joints aching in protest. They rushed down hall after hall, going a way Harry knew he'd never be able to remember. Turn after turn, they ran seemingly without an end, until finally they reached what appeared to be an elevator made of glass. Anakin walked in and Harry followed, asking the boy semi-anxiously, "So where will this take us?"

Anakin had begun fixing himself up, adjusting his hair and the like. He looked nearly as nervous as Harry felt. "To the chambers where the Jedi Council meet. Use this time to make yourself presentable; appearances matter to them."

Harry did so immeadietly, though nothing could be done to fix _his_ hair. Thanks to James, it would always stick up in the back. "I take it these council members are fairly intimidating?"

Anakin nodded and chuckled under his breath. "You have no idea. Well, you will soon, at least."

The glass doors slid open and they found themselves in a large chamber. Around the edges were large, circular chairs in which sat the strangest beings Harry had yet seen. There was a woman with two tentacles sticking out of her head, a pair of green house elves, a humanoid man with red skin and two down-sweeping horns that framed his disapproving face, a creature with sickly yellow-pink skin and a head that definitely did _not_ follow normal human physiology and a black mask covering its mouth, a creature with a long, thin neck at the end of which was a football-shaped head, and a handful of other humanoid aliens that Harry didn't even want to begin to try comprehending.

Thankfully, Mace Windu also sat among them next to the smaller house elf. He gave Harry a reassuring look that could almost be called a smile.Harry relaxed somewhat, masking the rest of his emotions with skill that came from months of practice.

The house-elf next to Mace nodded to Anakin. "Thank you this council does, young Skywalker, for bringing the boy to us. Return to your master now, you must." the house elf said. It sat up straighter and watched Anakin severely, as if making sure he was leaving. "Knight Kenobi will be waiting for you, yes."

Anakin gave Harry a look as if to say, 'Good luck, you'll need it', and with that he was off. And Harry was alone in this room of strange creatures. He was beckoned closer by the house elf and stepped into the center of the room. Now that he was away from the elevator, he could see out the windows that walled the room. He seemed to be at the top of a tall tower that overlooked the giant city. Harry could see for miles and miles. Why, he could almost see-

"And now we return our discussion to the boy. You, what is your name?" asked a man with a long, pale face and a short white beard.

Harry, somewhat startled, looked at the man and the rest of those in the room. He began to speak, but nervous as he was, his throat was dry from having so many pairs of eyes upon him. Harry cleared his throat and replied, "I'm Harry Potter."

The house elf spoke again. "Harry Potter, hmm? Where be you from, Harry Potter?" It's large, green ears moved up and down in a gesture so like Dobby Harry could have laughed aloud, or cried, if not for the circumstances.

"I'm from...England. On the plant Earth." Harry replied, inwardly reminding himself to be calm.

"Earth... familiar with, I am not." the house elf mused. "And when old as I am, you are, a lot you are familiar with." A twinkle of amusement appeared in the old elf's eye reminiscent of Dumbledore. Harry inwardly moaned that wherever he was, there were far too many familiar things in it.

Suddenly, Harry felt several presences probing into his mind. Like last night, Harry didn't struggle with them. He hid his deepest, darkest memories and things he didn't want others to know about, but otherwise let them have free reign whilst he pretended he had no idea they were monitoring his thoughts.

"So tell me, Potter, why did you come falling through the ceiling yesterday? What were you doing that required you to be using so much of the Force? And while I'm at it, how did you learn so much?" said the man with the tall pink head.

Harry pondered his reply for a moment, then said cautiously, "Where I am from, many people can use.. the Force.. freely," Harry thought those words sounded strange on his tongue, but continued on before the pause became too noticeable, "and we are taught by, err, Masters in schools across the planet. However, a dark lord named Voldemort was using the.. Force for evil. I was one of those in Dumbledore's Army; we were fighting Voldemort and his followers. I finished him off yesterday, but I don't know what happened after that. I don't even know how I got here." There. That was truth enough.

The horned man stared at Harry, piercing him with his gaze. "So what are we supposed to do with him?"

At this point, Mace decided to make himself heard. "I say we train him." This suggestion clearly upset the council. Loud cries of dissent sounded throughout the chamber, with some murmurs of approval making themselves heard in the background.

"Why say you this, Master Windu?" said the larger house elf, its voice much higher than that of the other. Harry immeadietly discerned that this was a female. "I wonder, why suggest this when Skywalker you opposed, hmm? 'Too old is he' said you. 'Unpredictable is he' said you. Now 'To be trained, is this boy', says you. Heh! Seven years older then Skywalker was when he began training, he is, yes."

Mace stood up and began to walk over to Harry, resting a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "You all feel it as well as I. The Force flows around this boy like water. I have seen inside his mind and felt no wrong intentions from him. This boy has great potential. He has already been trained partway, I say we complete that training." His words echoed throughout the chamber. Mace stared at each and every of the Masters, not backing down from any of them.

Cone-Head, as Harry had begun to think of him somewhat unaffectionately, rested the tips of his long, spider-like fingers together. "The fact remains, Master Windu, that the boy is too old for training. No one would want to take on such an apprentice, especially not at this point in time." He smiled wryly at Mace, argument finished.

"Then you'd leave him to the Sith to take up as their next apprentice?" Mace demanded. No one challenged this; they were far too startled by the ghastly suggestion. "If no one else would take him, I would resign from my position as a Senior Council Member to take Potter on as my own apprentice. I will not let his potential be wasted or put to improper use!"

Harry looked up at Mace, a newfound respect in his young eyes.

The smaller house elf got out of his seat with some difficulty and walked over to the pair, his walking stick tapping the floor loudly. A smile appeared on the elves wrinkled face. "Heh. A long time has it been since a padawan you had. But hold you to your word, I will, Master Windu.Have no doubts about that. Heh."

Cone-Head stood up abruptly. "Master Yoda! You approve of this?"

Yoda, as the house elf was now identified, nodded thoughtfully. "Why should I not, hmm? A good point Master Windu makes. Leave Potter to the Sith, we cannot. Continue what he has learned, we can. Watch him grow, we can. Find him good use as a Jedi in the following years, we will." Yoda chuckled lightly, his bright eyes twinkling. "Watch over you with great enthusiasm, I shall, Padawan Potter. Hmm hmm hmm."

---

**A/N: Well, what do you think? I cut it off there to end the chapter where I ended the scene. And as requested, I'll explain the spells. NOTE: These are rough translations, so if you get something different, that's your beef.**

**Proprius Evanui - 'Permanent Disappear'. Voldemort created this spell shortly after Harry's fifth year, at the beginning of the out-and-out war between Dark and Light wizards. He was pleased with the results as whenever he used it, the person he used the spell on promptly disappeared, never to be seen again. He thought that they died. He was wrong.**

**Ingero Poena - Simply put, 'Inflict Pain'. It's a useful alternative to Crucio.**

**Incedere - A bad translation. Don't care about what it means, because I was being stupid at the time. It's known as the Cutting Curse, it opens wounds in the body. But because it isn't as bad as other spells, it was added to a list of minor curses.**

**See that little button in the corner? It's calling you. 'Click me! please, for the love of the Leaf, click me!' :3 Constructive Criticism is much appreciated.**


	4. Part IV

**Harry Potter and the Clone Wars**

**A Star Wars/Harry Potter Crossover by Leaf Head**

**Warnings: Character Death, Violence, Mild Language.**

---

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They're the fuel of the imagination!**

---

Chapter 3: The Training

---

The next four months became a blur to Harry in the following years. A blur of information, introductions, discussions, and most of all, training. Mace was not officially his Master, he was merely Harry's guide as he had much to learn before he could actually become a Padawan. Once given free reign over Harry, Mace was revealed to be a harsh master. He insisted on Harry learning quickly and well, committing all information possible to memory. The first month Harry spent learning theory and history. He felt like he was back in Umbridge's class, only she was so much kinder. Every waking moment was spent learning something new about the galaxy. Harry was saddened deeply to find out that this was NOT Earth, not anywhere near it. In fact, according to the Jedi records, Earth did not even exist. No planet had ever been known as Earth, and no planet resembled the description. Well actually, two planets, Naboo and Alderaan, were fairly close, but their size and positions were completely wrong. He was on the planet Coruscant, the unofficial capital of the galaxy.

After the first month, Harry would often sigh at how he'd taken that time for granted. Mace had taken him into physical training, demanding that Harry's wiry muscles be capable to at least triple what they currently were capable of. Every morning he would get up at 5:00 and begin "physical training", which was top-secret Jedi code for "manual labour". He would continue this until well past noon, then head to the training facilties and begin working his tired, thin body into shape by fighting younger Padawans in hand-to-hand combat. He would do this under the supervision of his Master, until around midnight when he would head off to his quarters with the other Padawan learners. His schedule was particularly rigorous, but he was thankful for it.

Normally he would be so tired that he would fall deeply asleep before his head hit the pillow, so he had no time to dwell on memories and regrets. But every so often in the dead of the night, the ghosts of Harry's past would come back and visit him in the night. He'd always wake up from the dreams soaked with sweat. Long ago in England he'd taught himself not to make noises while sleeping. After Dudley had heard him moaning in his sleep, years and years ago, he'd sworn never to let anyone know what he was dreaming about. And so he'd begun to sleep silently, if not peacefully.

After the month of physical training came mental training. He spent hours meditating, learning how to connect with the Force, and, most importantly, how to call upon it at will. This training Harry had the least trouble with. He'd never had much problem using wandless magic after his first breakthrough during his battle with Voldemort. Meditating came second nature to Harry, and he liked it. It gave him time to organize his thoughts in peace while at the same time, gain mental strength and experience. Often, Harry would go out of his quarters early in the morning and go to one of the Temple's many gardens and find a quiet place to meditate (to the approval of his would-be master). There were dozens of gardens and rooms dedicated solely to meditating, and over time Harry would visit each and every one. Harry enjoyed meditating and found it especially useful after the annoying voice in his head had been insulting him again. It still hadn't gone away; it had only stuck around and berated him for his failures. But deep meditation seemed to quiet the voice and let Harry have some peace. Over the course of the month, Harry's mental capacity and abilities grew to be far beyond that of his previous state, which caused Mace untold pleasure.

Harry's last month of training was spent training with a lightsaber. As he was trained personally by the Temple's greatest swordsman, Harry at first thought that fighting with a lightsaber would be easy, just like handling an electrical sword. But it was completely different. Using a lightsaber took all of the skills he had learned over the course of his last three months of training. The first time Harry ignited a lightsaber it was a huge shock. It was light, yet heavy enough to weigh his hand down comfortably. The blade seemed to be alive, the soft humming like gentle breathing. He marveled at how easily it moved through the air. It was an elegant weapon, but a dangerous one all the same. However, although Harry's form was exceptional, his fighting was embarrassing.

To make matters worse, Mace refused to accept Harry as his padawan learner until Harry could best him in a lightsaber duel.

---

"Alright, let's try it again." Mace said, sighing and stretching his arms to the sides. Two training lightsabers hummed in unison and as the pair began _yet another_ mock duel.

Harry sighed, trying to relax and feel the Force flowing through him as he'd been instructed. The problem was, his honed seeker training kept coming back, creating unbreakable focus. But as Mace was constantly telling him, Jedi were supposed to be mindful of the Force moving about them as well as inside them. Harry would concentrate too much on his target, leaving himself open for attack by anyone else in the vicinity.

Mace gave Harry a sharp nod, the signal to start. Harry charged forwards and they began. Loud crackles and jolts sounded throughout the chamber as the lightsabers clashed again and again, with Harry doing his best to break through the master's solid defense and Mace easily blocking every attack.

The battle continued, lasting far longer then their others. Harry battled and blocked and pushed forward, sweat trickling down his face, his thick, grown out black hair swirling through the air. A good ten minutes passed, each fighter calm, yet alert, aware, yet passive.

Harry was nearly exhausted. He had yet to reach a level of control where he could fight as easily when tired as he could full of energy. Mace, meanwhile, was barely breaking a sweat.

Suddenly, the Jedi Master took one hand from the hilt of his weapon and summoned another lightsaber from a rack on the wall. He ignited it quickly and slashed Harry across the arm with the blade.

Harry let out a hiss of pain as his skin sizzled, an angry red burn forming where he'd been struck. Mace used this to his advantage and crossed his lightsabers in front of Harry's neck, signifying a killing blow.

Harry sank to his knees in defeat. "No fair.." he muttered.

Mace sighed. "You must not always expect your opponent to play fair. Had this been an actual duel, I would have expected you to sense this coming and summon another lightsaber of your own." he said, disappointed.

Harry suddenly looked up, a grin on his pale face. "Like this?" A second lightsaber snapped to his hand and a shocked Mace began to battle back the empowered boy, startled by this change. The four blades whirled through the air, lashing out, striking, recoiling, going in for another attack. Harry feinted left and right, surprising Mace, who barely blocked in time.

They struggled for a minute, pushing against each others weapons with all their might. "You've- been- practicing," Mace grunted.

"How- else- am I- supposed- to- get better?" Harry replied, voice strained. The pair were so close together that they could see the trickles of sweat running down the other's faces.

Suddenly, Harry stopped pushing and stepped to the side quickly, causing the Jedi Master to nearly fall to the ground. When Mace regained his balance and his composure, he discovered a lightsaber at his neck.

In spite of himself, he laughed. "And now, you are finally ready to become my Padawan."

---

Harry stared straight ahead at what seemed to be a dot of light on the wall opposite him. His hands were clasped together behind his back, with his legs shoulders width apart. He wore a new set of clothes to commemorate the occasion, as today was the Padawan Ceremony. This time, he was wearing the 'official' Jedi cloak.

He, Mace, and twelve Jedi masters were in a darkened, circular room. Harry was under a bright spotlight or something in the center of the room. Yoda was under his own spotlight at the sidelines. Mace stood off to the side, his face calm and cool, as if he'd done this many times before. And if Harry was right, he probably had.

Yoda, who was the Master heading this Padawan Ceremony, banged his gimmer stick against the floor twice to silence the soft murmuring that came from the darkness. He stared around the room and said, as he had probably done hundreds of times before,

"The Jedi we are. Through us, the Force speaks. Proclaims itself and what is real, the Force does, through our actions . To acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed, today we are here."

Yoda turned his gaze to Harry.

"Young Initiate, step forwards."

Harry did so, and found himself sharing the light with a tall, white-bearded Yeti-looking master by the name of Oppo Rancisis.

"Recite for us the Jedi Code."

Harry nodded slightly, then rattled off from memory the main aspect of the Jedi Code while still staring blankly into space.

_"There is no emotion; there is peace._

_There is no ignorance; there is knowledge._

_There is no passion; there is serenity._

_There is no death; there is the Force."_

"Good. Do you, Initiate Potter, solemnly swear to abide by this code and dedicate your life to the service of the Force?"

"I do."

"Kneel."

He knelt down and heard someone ignite a lightsaber. The familiar green glow of a Master's blade approached, then passed behind him. Harry knew better then to turn and watch as, with three quick strokes, most of his hair was cut off, leaving him with the traditional crew cut. Nimble fingers- were they fingers?- quickly swept his remaining lock into the Padawan braid.

Harry was suddenly very aware of a slight draft blowing through the room, raising the few remaining hairs on his neck.

"If you will, Master Windu, step forwards."

From behind, Harry could hear Mace's footsteps. And suddenly, the tall man was beside him.

"Lay your hand on the boy's shoulder."

Mace did so, and Harry nearly gasped. He knew what was happening and had read about it extensively, but that was nothing compared to the real thing. It felt as though an invisible wall around his thoughts had fallen away, and he was now free to reach out with his mind. He did so, and met something. It brushed against his consciousness, then solidified into a tendril of thought. After a moment, Harry identified it as an emotion of some sort- amusement, perhaps.

_/A little slow today, aren't we, Harry? I'd have expected you to pick up on this sooner./_

Harry practically jumped as the noiseless voice of Mace Windu echoed in his head.

_/It's not that, I just.. forgot myself./_

He replied, regaining his composure, pouting a little mentally as the large black man's chuckles reached his mind.

"Harry Potter, you have now passed from your old life into the new. You are now Padawan Harry Potter, apprenticing to your new master, Mace Windu. Take up this mantle carefully, and may the Force be with you both."

Harry and Mace bowed to the masters and exited the room in unison, cloaks trailing behind them.

---

**A/N: Eh, no one cared to begin with. I'll try this challenge in a few chapters, when the little clues aren't as... shall we say, retarded. XP**

**If you don't get it, you don't need to.**


	5. Part V

**Harry Potter and the Clone Wars**

**A Star Wars/Harry Potter Crossover by Leaf Head**

**Warnings: Character Death, Violence, Mild Language.**

**---**

**A/N: -shakes off cobwebs- A week.. seven months.. what's the difference? Eh-heh.. :/**

**So, you may or may not have noticed. But the last, say, FOUR chapters have been edited for HBP.. sort of. In addition bringing up this chapter, I edited the last few and basically made them less suck. No, there weren't any major changes, but seeing as no one really cared (except for YOU, lovely, lovely reviewer who knows who they are!) the challenge was taken out. I'll try it again when I don't suck so much. XP**

**Also, I noticed there were some random inconsistencies that really bothered me (like Harry's watch.. what the hell was I thinking with that? Why would it be attuned with this universe? Ah well.. random _Glory_ moment, I suppose) (And the handshake bit.. darn me and my insanely attentive but still awesome reviewers!) but most of them I forgot, so if there is ANYTHING you want to have explained, other then plot-things, feel free to review and ask. I'll post the reply on here.**

**More likely then not, other people caught my mistake and want to know whadufuxup as well.**

**Another thing to take notice of: An amazing review by wizardmon96! I know staff don't want us answering reviews in our A/Ns, but this I cannot resist.**

_Wizardmon96:__Mace has no right to berate harry because of his style's single enemy attack formation. Mace uses form VII which has the EXACT same mentality. It is also the form that suits Harry the best: with a close connection to the dark side, with purity of spirit and mind. Form VII has the simplest mentality: kill then move to next enemy, but while you're attacking that one enemy, you're open to attacks._

**_Very good of you to catch me on that. However, you have to remember that Harry was not even a padawan at the time and is just learning the very basic moves and lightsaber safety. Mace did briefly take him through Form Zero _(That is when to use a lightsaber, for the rest of you)_, and I will delve into Harry's lightsaber training in later chapters, so have faith in me. For now, Harry has only learned the core essentials of Form I and is using them experimentally, mostly to his discretion. That will change shortly._**

_**Personally, I like Mace's style of fighting and his character in general. But that is not the only reason I wanted him to be Harry's master. You will find out exactly why, as I said, in later chapters. But for now, thanks SO MUCH for the review! **_

**So that is that. Oh, and as far as excuses go... I got in a scrap, got punched in the face, and broke a rib! Fun times! ;;**

**---**

The stands had already filled completely with Masters, Knights, and even initiates. Even though there was a very large number of people in the open room, there was complete silence.

Harry stared somberly out at the long line of other Padawans in front of him. The line stretched from one end of the pristine white room to the other, with the young ones slowly getting taller as they reached the right most end. Harry was supposed to duel them all.

Well, not exactly.

Traditionally, when an initiate becomes a Padawan, he and his master were to duel for the very first time so that the master could see how skilled their new apprentice was and where they would need improving, and also what form they would be best suited to learning. But since Harry himself had already dueled Mace many times, that tradition would have to be bypassed in favour of this.

This test was was designed specifically for Harry so that the entire Temple would know exactly where he was at in skill with endurance, with the lightsaber, and with the Force. He would start with the newest and least skilled padawans, then go down the line dueling Padawans in increasing skill and age, without stopping. The test would only end when Harry forfeited a match, declared that he could not keep going, was defeated, or passed out.

He thought the test was a pretty good idea in theory, but was not at all thrilled about having to do it.

The first match consisted of Harry dueling a young, dark-skinned human boy by the name of Omar Abdurrashid. He was not even not even ten years old, and had just become a padawan two days ago. Omar must have been pretty good to become a padawan so young, but as he was the newest (other then Harry), he was automatically placed at the beginning of the line. He was currently fidgeting nervously, glancing from side to side occasionally, and constantly smoothing his tunic.

Harry sighed mentally. He did not want to be here. He wanted to be off.. doing anything but this. But if he must.. then he must.

His still somewhat light emerald eyes scanned the long line, trying to estimate the strengths of the other padawans, many of which he recognized from combat training and each whom were staring back at him unabashed. Way down the line, Harry spotted the boy who'd taken him to the Council so very long ago. Anakin, was it? The boy seemed to also recognize him and gave him a smug grin, as if challenging Harry to try and get all the way to him.

Harry simply nodded back, the faintest shadow of a smile on his pale face.

But there was no more time to 'talk'. Master Shaak Ti, an exotic-looking Togruta with twin horns, both sprouting above and dangling below her red-skinned face, stepped forward solemnly and looked at Harry. "It is time." She said simply.

Harry, standing in the exact center of a raised circular platform, was handed a training lightsaber, like those he had been using while practicing with Mace. Omar scrambled onto the platform and was also handed a training lightsaber.

"Contestants: are you ready?" Master Ti asked coolly.

Harry nodded, and watched Omar do the same. Shaking like a leaf, the boy bowed to Harry, who calmly returned the bow. Harry slid back into the fighting stance he'd seen Mace use so many times before, and ignited his lightsaber. On the other end of the platform, Omar clumsily fell back into a basic defensive stance, nearly dropping his lightsaber as he tried to ignite it.

"Begin!"

The older boy took about five seconds to analyze his opponent and realized that since Omar would never try to openly attack, he would have to. Mentally sighing, Harry shifted his feet and stepped forward once, twice, three times, and began to hammer the young boy with blows.

Cleaves, slashes, lunges, Harry threw them all. And again and again, the young boy deflected them quickly, if not skillfully. The sheer force behind his blows forced Omar to keep moving backwards until he was near the very edge of the platform. A particularly strong overhead cleave sent the boy sprawling, and Harry had his lightsaber at his neck in a flash, signaling the end of the first match.

The next contestant, a sprightly looking humanoid girl named Singor Ulrich, jumped forward from the line and climbed on top of the platform with little difficulty. She smiled eagerly, nodding thanks to Omar as he handed off the lightsaber to her, slunk back to the line and sat down.

Harry observed her carefully as she went into a much more aggressive stance, igniting the lightsaber above her head. He went into the same stance as before, and the next match begun.

Singor came out swinging, twirling the blade this way and that. She started slowly, then broke into a charge, attacking Harry again and again with increasingly wild strokes. Each time, Harry blocked the blow with accuracy that amazed him. Was he really this good? He'd been training with Mace so long that the only thing he knew about his skill was that he had a very long way to go before he could compare to the Master.

Slowly gaining confidence, Harry continued to block Singor's strikes with increasing speed and force. She herself became more and more frustrated with every failed attack, and with her frustration she lost focus until the girl was simply swinging her lightsaber this way and that. And after a particularly bad diagonal slash, Harry saw his oppourtunity.

He dodged out of the way and blocked her arm with his left hand and the blade of his lightsaber, causing Singor to yelp as it lightly burned her forearm. Abandoning all pretenses, she dropped her weapon and her left hand flew to her injury, and as she moved forwards instinctively, Harry flicked the blade of his lightsaber upwards until it sat, humming ominously, right in front of her throat.

Singor gulped and closed her eyes ashamedly, the gave Harry a short bow and left the platform as quickly as she could, sitting back down next to Omar in the line.

And so went the matches, each bringing a new contestant with a completely new style of fighting. As padawan after padawan stepped off the platform, Harry began to realize that it wasn't that he was really good at dueling, it was just that the first few challengers had been really quite terrible. He was forced to use his brains more then his brawn as the line progressed, and as more experienced contestants used the Force against him, he was forced to re-evaluate his first observations of the padawans.

For example, a skinny, reptilian girl who looked as though she might collapse under her own weight (like contestant forty-two) might be able to give Harry a Force Push strong enough to throw him off the platform. A boy with the build of an ox (like contestant twenty-six) might be able to crush Harry with one hand, but if he couldn't move a pebble without stomping on the ground, then he stood no chance against the Potter boy.

And as he continued along his merry way, he also had to fight those old enough to have built their own lightsabers. Thus, it wasn't long before Harry's ceremonial tunic was covered with nicks and burns of varying sizes, some showing blackened skin beneath.

Standing back and panting heavily in the extremely short break between matches, Harry looked at the line and was shocked to see how far along he was. There were about seventy padawans sitting down and resting, many of which with burn marks much like Harry's adorning their tunics. In fact, many of those padawans looked much worse then he himself did. They were beaten and bruised, and several appeared to be near tears.

But he had no more time to think on the. Here came the next contestant.

A burly alien male that looked like he couldn't possibly still be adolescent, Rei Vældig had rich, chestnut skin, dark red hair and forest green eyes with a hardened edge. Standing at nearly eight feet, his shoulders were like giant slabs of ham. He held in his left hand his own, already ignited lightsaber, its brilliant blue far brighter then that of Harry's training saber.

Swallowing nervously, Harry fell back into his stance; after this many fights, had become second nature. Rei, a mysterious smile on his face, slid into an aggressive back stance, his right foot pointed out from his body and left pointing straight forwards. His lightsaber was held very high and very close to his face, his right hand out low and open, in anticipation of Harry's every move.

For a moment, both padawans simply stared at each other, and then the began to walk around the platform, carefully placing each foot, analyzing how the other moved and anticipating where they would go, what they would do next. And when Rei finally charged, Harry was ready.

Rei swung down with a great cleaving motion, one that could have easily halved the younger boy, had Harry not deflected the blow and swung around with a quick _jung_ and sliced horizontally at his opponent's waist. Quicker then he could anticipate, Rei had brought himself into a vertical block, their blades forming a sparking, sizzling cross before bouncing off and sending their owners back a step.

They began to circle each other again, and Harry knew that he was in trouble. Unless he pulled something quickly, he would tire and fall to Rei's great blade. But before he could think of anything, a brutal Force Push came hurtling his way.

Thinking to hard on the problem in front of him, Harry did not notice the ripple of air until it was too late. He took the blow head on and was sent flying through the air a good four feet. Landing hard on his right shoulder, Harry picked himself up with difficulty, just in time to dodge out of the way of the next wave.

Taking in a deep breath, he smoothly brought his left hand around in a circle and flicked it sharply towards the beast of a boy that was Rei, sending an equally terrible wave back to him. The older boy dodged it with ease, but seemed surprised when Harry was right behind it.

Harry was running flat out, saber held horizontally at his side. Before Rei knew what was what, Harry had brought this blade up in a diagonal slash that tore through the older boy's tunic like butter, leaving an angry red burn on his chest. Harry twirled his blade around and came down with another diagonal slash which also struck true, forming a great 'X' across the boy's trunk.

But then Rei was back, bringing down another great cleave on Harry's left arm. Anticipating this, the smaller boy quickly performed a _jung ma_ and as he came back to complete the full circle, his right hand snapped towards Rei's stomach and mustered all his remaining strength to create a final Force Push.

The older boy did not understand what Harry had done until it was too late and was blown clear across the platform. And before he could get back up to retaliate, Harry's blade was at his neck.

Astonishingly, Rei barked out a deep, booming laugh. He picked himself up and bowed to Harry respectfully, then stepped off the platform and patted the next contestant on the back as he passed him.

"Oh, hell." Harry murmured between pants. He was completely shot, and definitely wouldn't be able to fight someone better then Rei. It didn't help that his next opponent was.. Anakin Skywalker.

Said boy was calmly walking up onto the platform and taking an aggressive forward stance, only his was so much more clean then was Singor's. He smiled smugly, asking aloud, "So, you made it, did you?"

Harry nodded, falling into his own stance and trying to slow his heavy breathing. "Looks that way."

And then it begun. Anakin darted forwards and began with a series of attacks so blindingly powerful, Harry could do nothing but block and dodge in order to not be overcome. The blond swung his blade this way and that, searching for a weakness in the other boy's seemingly impenetrable defense.

Harry, on the other hand, was completely wiped out. He was relying strongly on the Force to keep blocking, keep moving, keep standing! Gritting his teeth, he spotted an oppourtunity and moved in. Anakin had thrusted his shining azure blade towards him, and Harry slid to the side and dipped his own saber behind his opponent's, moving the training blade down to Anakin's hand, where it sizzled on his fingers.

The boy yelped and nearly dropped his lightsaber, giving Harry the perfect opening. He twitched his blade sharply to the side, effectively disarming Anakin. Jumping to avoid having his legs severed by the falling blade, the summoned it to his hand by a mixture of wandless magic and a Force summon.

Smiling in tired triumph, Harry stepped forward with both blades in his hands, preparing for a finishing move. As he came across with a slice to Anakin's neck, however, Anakin stepped into the movement, his body a perfect mirror image of Harry's. But instead of a slice, he snatched his blade back from Harry's left hand.

Surprised, Harry didn't know what to do for a moment and was too busy thinking of a new strategy, he couldn't defend himself from the upwards slash or the Force push sent hurtling his way.

Again, he fell to the ground and hit hard. Harry's right shoulder still throbbed from his last tumble, and this time it felt like it was on fire. Harry barely noticed Anakin slowly stepping forward, victory gleaming in his eyes. And then, he had it; the perfect ending.

The blond prodigy walked to the still body of Harry Potter as slowly as he could, savouring the moment. He lowered his blade down to Harry's neck, but before he could complete the movement, Harry kicked the lightsaber from his hand! Following through with the movement, he stood up and re-ignited his own training lightsaber right next to Anakin's neck.

Surprise, shock, and barely-hidden anger rose up in the boy's eyes, and he stretched out his hand to summon his blade, but Harry brought his own closer to Anakin's neck and said sternly, "It's over."

Defeated, Anakin stepped back and took up his lightsaber and turned it off, walking back to the line and sitting down, clenching his fists and ignoring the comforting hand Rei placed on his shoulder.

Back on the stage, Harry sank to one knee, panting, as he felt his connection to the Force waver and fade. "I- I can't keep going." He said aloud, somehow managing to make his voice heard in the large room.

"Very well." Master Ti said, stepping forwards from the darkness. "That was excellent, Padawan Potter. If you and any others willing would follow me to the Medical Center, we will treat your burns."

With only slight difficulty, Harry stood and followed her out of the room, oblivious of both the polite applause in the air and the hateful glare on his back.

---

**A/N: Again, remember to review after reading. Constructive criticism is always awesome! As Johannes Kepler once said, "I much prefer the sharpest criticism of a single intelligent man to the thoughtless approval of the masses."**

**Happy Holidays, everyone!**

**_Jung:_ A jung in lightsaber combat is a 180-degree turn.**

**_Jung Ma: _The term jung ma is used to describe a maneuver used by Jedi to perform a 360-degree spin in which power is gained for an imminent attack on the opponent.**


End file.
